Meet the Tendo Girls
by Ouke no Ki
Summary: It's time to meet the Tendo! (again) But wait! Why are they replaced by popular anime icons? a spoof on all those fic that replace the tendo with other anime caste...


This is a 10 minute work without the benefit of spell check, editor   
or anything else, just a random bout of silliness that just refuse   
to leave me =/  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meet the Tendo Girls  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And these are my daughters!" Announced Soun with an air of   
expectation.   
  
Father and son looked towards the Tendo patriarch and blinked.  
  
"Um daughters?" Asked Genma tentatively, looking towards indicative   
female.  
  
Soun himself blinked then glance at his little angels and gave a silent   
head count.  
  
One... two... three... yep! All there!  
  
"Yes! My daughters!" He beamed, and then frowned at the look of   
bafflement on Genma's face before it suddenly hit him that Genma might   
want to know their name.  
  
"Oh where are my manners, let me introduce them first." He announced   
and was please to see the vigorous head shake from both Saotome.  
  
"This is my eldest daughter Kasumi!" He announced cheerfully, pointing   
towards the prim and proper lady sitting demurely by with a cup of tea   
in her hand, her green hair flowing down to her knees while her   
piercing amber eyes seems to bore hole into the younger Saotome's eyes.  
  
"And this is Nibiki" He continue pointing this time towards the yellow   
furry rodent that Genma had assume was a pet.  
  
"Pikachu!" It... err _she_ announced in a voice that sounded distinctly   
evil. Genma gave a shudder just as Soun went on with his introduction.  
  
"And this is Akane!" He announced pointing at a seeming empty space.  
  
Both Saotome squinted hard at the empty space, yet nothing seemed   
amiss.  
  
"Say Tendo!" came Genma's tentatively voice. "Where is this 'Akane'   
that you just mentioned?"  
  
Soun blinked then looked back at the empty space and gave a great gasp   
of disbelief.  
  
"Good grief old friend, are you sure that you are alright? How can you   
miss her?"  
  
Genma blinked again, rubbed his eyes hard and looked again at the empty   
space.  
  
Nope still nothing.  
  
"Soun." He spoke out carefully. "Just what does this 'Akane' look   
like?"  
  
"Why can't you see for yourself Genma?" Asked Soun quizzically. "Surely   
a picture is worth a thousand words."  
  
Before Genma could form an intelligent response, (a great feat within   
itself) a horrid inhuman roar could be heard echoing across the   
neighborhood, and a giant purple foot slammed through roof mere inches   
from the father Saotome.  
  
Frozen in abject horror, the Saotome pair slowly turned their face to   
view the monstrously huge metallic purple foot.  
  
"Akane! How many times do I have to tell you to be careful where you   
step?" The green haired girl called Kasumi chided "You don't want the   
neighbors to start complaining like they did last time when you step on   
poor old Yuyu-baba right?"  
  
The now identified Akane gave another roar that could have been an   
apology and lift the feet up once more.  
  
"Pika Pi!" Added the insidiously evil sounding voice, sending another   
round of shiver around the room.  
  
"Yes Nibiki, but we can't brainwash the entire town again, goodness the   
last time I did that I was in bed for days." Kasumi announced calmly.   
"You don't want Akane to attempt dinner again do you?"  
  
"Pii..." The yellow rodent announced in a defeated tone, shoulder   
slumping in a decidedly comically (yet evil) way.  
  
"So son these are my daughters, pick one and-  
  
"KASUMI!!!" Ranma shouted out desperately, looking toward the only   
female HUMAN in the room "I PICKED KASUMI!"  
  
Kasumi raised an eyebrow. "Not a wise choice boy, not wise at all..."  
  
"Huh?" Ranma answered oh so eloquently.  
  
"With Nibiki, you would have been rich, and a religious icon for   
millions of kids around the world, with Akane, you might have had a   
chance at wish of your desire."  
  
"Uhh..." Ranma looked decidedly nervous now, staring at the seemingly   
normal but increasingly scary lady.  
  
"With me though..." Kasumi looked Ranma up and down.  
  
"How do you feel about wearing mini skirts?"  
  
Ranma blinked  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
This came from a random thought about all those silly spoof that with   
different character replacing the Tendo, I decided to make mine a   
varied caste, it can be completed neatly here or continued as my whim   
desired.  
  
Anyways, enjoy the bout of silliness, and incase you haven't figure it   
out these are the replacements:  
  
Kasumi = Setsuna  
Nibiki = Pikachu  
Akane = Eva Unit 1 


End file.
